Biological evolution of mammals has naturally developed various types of vesicles within animal bodies which perform functions of receiving bodily fluids, and alternatively resisting and permitting emissions of the received bodily fluids. A mammal's urinary bladder is an example of such an evolved vesicle, the bladder continually receiving urine from ureters, and periodically purging through voluntary muscle control of the urethral sphincter. In another example, the large intestine analogously functions as such a vesicle for receiving fecal waste and for periodically purging through voluntary muscle control of the rectal sphincter. In another example, evolution of mammals has provided a gall bladder which functions as a vesicle for receiving bile and for, upon hormonal cholecystokinin actuated opening of the sphincter of Oddi, periodically purging the bile into the small intestine for enhanced digestion of fats and oils.
In contrast with the biological evolutionary change which has produced functional fluid receiving and purging vesicles of the types described above, evolution of mammals generally has not functionally associated any such vesicle function with female menstrual flow. Blood emitting from a woman's uterine wall and into the uterus regularly flows outwardly past the cervix which is normally open during menstruation, and then into the vaginal space for typically unrestricted outward passage through the vaginal opening. Unlike other fluids receiving and discharging organs such as the urinary bladder, large intestine and the gall bladder, such vaginal space is not adapted or evolved for alternatively resisting and permitting outward emission or discharge of received menstrual fluids. Yet, according to the dictates and needs of modern life and human society, the existence and functional application of such a vesicle function to menstrual flow would be desirable. The lack of such vesicle function has traditionally been overcome through utilization of tampons and sanitary napkins which are undesirably prone to failures, and which are undesirably expensive and wasteful of resources.
The instant inventive method solves or ameliorates the problems, defects and deficiencies noted above by providing unique adhesives based assembly, method and process steps which attribute or ascribe to a woman's vaginal space enhanced functions in nature of those performed by natural fluids receiving vesicles which are capable of alternatively and through selective voluntary control resisting and permitting outward emissions of fluids.